castlevillefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Greenny
=April= Welcome Hi, welcome to CastleVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Levels page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wagnike2 (Talk) 22:52, April 14, 2012 Hi It's great to have someone else with administrative experience on board here. If there are administrative issues, I can only figure to contact Wagnike with them. I believe a great wiki can be made through casual means here. +y@talk 04:22, April 30, 2012 (UTC) *Not an admin, Wag's the admin. We don't have page templates, so basically it's very freeform and you can just add a thumbnail image and a description of what an item does, etc. +y@talk 04:11, May 2, 2012 (UTC) =May= Hm Nike replied to my questions back on March 10 but he doesn't appear to have gotten back to you regarding your April 16/30 inquiries. I think it's been almost 60 days since he's edited, in that case. He does appear to be logged in though, so I msged him again in hopes he might reply. +y@talk 04:33, May 10, 2012 Oh That's because AFAIK Wag's active so I'd rather just talk it out, adoption seems like something for people who don't log in. +Y 02:56, May 21, 2012 (UTC) =July= Adoption I noticed your previous request at w:Forum:AR:Adoption_request_for_CastleVille_Wiki which was denied due to admin activity. His last edit is still Mar 10 so it's been 60 days now. I could re-open it and endorse your desire to adopt the wiki, or did you still want me to apply to adopt it? +Y 06:27, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for your prompt reply. I made the application at w:Forum:AR:Adoption_request_for_Castleville_Wiki although I tend to create a lot of new wikis so I'm not sure if there might be a time limit problem. *shrug* +Y 00:12, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Merger Also regarding w:Forum:Duplicate_Wikis%2C_the_best_approach. I am wondering what your stance on this is. I personally believe that even though there are aspects of w:c:CastleVilleZynga which are more detailed, that this is the superior URL so that if there was ever a merger, their content should be moved here, as opposed to moving our content there. What do you think? +Y 06:30, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Adopted Eyup, promoted you to admin and let's keep an eye out for any other active editors I guess. Policy is going to be that I'd like to avoid deleting pages and will review deletions (obv spam is okay). Right now bots spamming comments lead me to want to just disable comments and enable talk pages instead. However I would like to retain legitimate questions, so I'd like to figure out if there is a way to transfer comments to talk pages first. +Y 18:10, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :A great idea, I just lack a sense of aesthetics, so if you have a suggestion for color/theme that's cool and will be implemented. +Y 19:24, July 27, 2012 (UTC) =August= Category:Quest Regarding this, I think it would be good to reserve its use for quests for which we don't have categories yet. As each quest series will have a category, we don't need to place the main series article into Quest, since it will be the head of its category. If we are to organize those it might be in a 'series' category, which describes them overall. Quest would be for individual steps in a series for which we don't know the name of the series (such as if we only have the 'complete' message which doesn't tell it to us). +Y 19:35, August 15, 2012 (UTC) OK. Sounds like good idea. Greenny |Talk 19:39, August 15, 2012 (UTC)